Blood and a Little Mistletoe
by irishmystery
Summary: Bella is celebrating Christmas with the Cullens on Christmas Eve and has a special gift for Alice.


**They belong to Stephenie Meyer and not me. This is a one-shot Christmas story that I didn't finish in time for the holidays but here it is. This is also my first Alice/Bella fic. **

Bella Swan shivered against the cold December air as she sat in Edward's Volvo on the way to the Cullen house. It was December 24th and at the insistence of Alice all of the Cullen's were exchanging gifts this year. Bella felt slightly uncomfortable that they were indulging in holiday celebrations just for her but Edward had insisted that though no one but Alice would admit it, everyone was a little excited to be joining in the festivities.

Bella swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as she thought of the gifts that she had assembled for the Cullens. What do you get a family that can get whatever they want? She also had limited finances so she had relied on resourcefulness instead. Using the camera that Charlie had gotten her for her birthday, Bella had taken lots of pictures of the Cullens over time. She had selected the best pictures and had them framed, one for each couple including one of her and Edward for Edward.

She had also gotten an extra gift for her best friend, Alice. It was by far the present that she was most nervous about because it was the one she was most unsure of. It had taken some research on her part. It had also been hard because she wondered if Alice already knew what she had gotten since the pixie-like vampire could see the future.

"Are you alright, Bella,?" Edward asked in his musical drawl. "Huh, what?," Bella asked.

Edward smiled. "I thought you wanted to exchange gifts this time? This isn't like your birthday."

"Oh, yeah. Um, I do. Totally. I was just thinking that I hope everyone likes what I got them."

"I'm sure they will love whatever you got them," Edward said pulling up the Cullen driveway.

There were white lights all over the trees surrounding the driveway and ribbons had been wrapped around various parts of the house. Everywhere Bella looked she could spot more Christmas decorations. Bella looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

Edward shook his head. "You already know," he said. Bella smiled. Indeed she knew who was responsible for all of the holiday paraphernalia. She was sure that if Alice could make it snow more, she would have just for the added effect.

As they came to a stop, Emmett came out to greet them wearing a red Santa hat. Bella couldn't control the giggle that escaped at the large vampire wearing the Santa hat. Emmett had a huge smile on his face.

"Baby sis, Merry Christmas!" Emmett picked Bella up and swung her around despite her protests to put her down.

"Okay Emmett, put her down. Alice and Esme will never forgive us if Bella gets nauseous and can't eat Christmas dinner," Edward chastised. However he had a grin on his face the entire time.

"Yeah, no making the human sick. Wait. Christmas dinner?" Bella began to smell turkey and mashed potatoes and something chocolaty.

As if on cue, Rosalie appeared with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Emmett put Bella down as Rosalie reached them and handed Bella the mug.

"Hi Bella, Alice said you might need this." Rosalie smiled as Bella took the mug from her and wrapped both her hands around it gratefully. Bella was still adjusting to this warmer reception from Rosalie. Ever since she and Alice had gone to Volterra to rescue Edward, Rosalie had been nicer to her.

"Thanks Rose. Where is Alice anyway?" Bella had been watching for the spiky haired vamp since she and Edward arrived.

"She and Esme are just finishing your dinner," Rosalie replied. Bella blushed as she thought of all the effort the family had gone to considering they didn't eat human food.

"Gee Rose, way to make her feel bad." Emmett and Edward were both staring at Rosalie with identical expressions. Though Edward looked like he was about to laugh. Bella was about to ask what was so funny when a large glob of snow slammed into the back of Rosalie's head.

Everyone but Edward stood with their mouths open as Rose wiped the snow off of her head and turned around and hissed, baring her fangs at the source of the snowball.

Alice stood several yards away wearing a mischievous grin. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. Bella found herself smiling as she always did when Alice appeared. Not even the winter wind seemed to be able to disturb Alice's artfully disheveled hair.

Alice suddenly appeared in front of Bella and if she hadn't put a steadying hand on Bella's mug it surely would have spilled. She ignored the death glares Rosalie shot her way and winked at Bella.

Emmett and Edward couldn't contain their laughter as Rosalie leaned down and quickly threw some snow in Alice's direction. It only infuriated her more when Alice and Bella moved so fast they seemed to teleport away from the oncoming snowball.

Bella gasped as one minute she had been standing with Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and then Alice and now she was on the other side of the house in the same position. It was like they had never moved in the first place. Alice put Bella's hot chocolate down on the steps leading to the back deck and let Bella recover. Her heart was beating so fast that Alice was amazed the girl was still standing.

Alice steadied Bella with one hand on each of Bella's arms. "I'm sorry Bella. I forget how alarming traveling at that speed can be for you but I figured you'd prefer it to getting covered in snow."

Bella took calming breaths, watching the steam that formed in front of them from her exhalations. Alice certainly knew how to make things interesting.

"Now that we have a moment let me give you a proper welcome," Alice chirped. She enveloped Bella in a hug, pulling her close, but being careful not to squeeze too hard. Bella sighed into the embrace, letting Alice's comforting scent surround her.

"Your heart has only slightly slowed down. I'm afraid I'm doing you no good at all," Alice sighed.

Bella blushed at Alice's observation. She didn't know why Alice's hugs had the ability to calm and excite at the same time. It shouldn't be able to happen. Her heart always sped up when she and Alice came into contact yet being in her arms soothed her at the same time.

"No, Alice. I'm fine," Bella stuttered. "It's just good to see you."

Alice cracked a smile at Bella that conveyed pure happiness. "You saw me yesterday at school, silly." Then she seemed serious. "But it's always good to see you as well."

They stood staring at each other before hearing Esme's voice ring down from the kitchen window.

"Alice, bring Bella upstairs. Her food will get cold!"

Both girls shook their heads as if breaking from a trance. Alice grabbed Bella's cocoa in one hand and Bella's hand in the other as she tugged her upstairs. Bella followed Alice into the kitchen where Carlisle was carving a steaming brown turkey and Esme was spooning mashed potatoes onto a plate.

"You guys made all this food for me?," Bella asked. She couldn't help but feel touched but also sad that the Cullens couldn't join her. It would be so much easier once Edward changed her.

"It's alright, Bella. We already ate but we'd be happy to sit with you," Edward said, guiding Bella to their dining room table.

"Actually, Edward, I think Bella would be more comfortable if you sat with her. When she's done, we'll be waiting to open gifts," Alice interjected. Edward shot her a puzzled look before realization dawned on him and he said something to Alice that Bella supposed was a thank you but was too fast for her to pick up on. Alice winked at him and Bella and then left. Bella made a mental note to ask Alice about it later.

After Bella had finished her meal, Edward lead her into their living room where a fire was burning in the fireplace and Bella could see an actual Christmas tree standing near it. Edward handed Bella the bag with her gifts for the Cullens and she began removing packages. She handed one to Esme, one to Rosalie, one to Alice, and one to Edward.

"Okay, you can open them," Bella said as she stood back so she could watch everyone's reaction. She heard the sound of ripping as the wrapping paper was torn away from the framed photos but then she heard nothing. They all seemed frozen as they stared at the pictures and Bella fought the urge to flee the room as she worried that maybe they didn't like them.

It was Esme who broke the silence. "Bella, there aren't words. This is wonderful. Thank you."

Bella sighed in relief and saw everyone else nodding. They really did seem speechless. Rosalie and Emmett were looking at each other adoringly. Alice and Jasper both smiled at their photo and Edward held his photo against his chest.

"I can assure you, Bella, that everyone loves your gifts," Jasper said, softly. Bella smiled at him gratefully. If anyone knew what everyone was feeling it was Jasper.

"Okay it's your turn, Bella." Edward made Bella sit and she laughed as he handed her several gift bags. Jasper had a pained look on his face and Alice patted his hand reassuringly. The family had chosen gift bags so that Bella could avoid unwrapping and cutting herself.

Rosalie and Emmett had worked on Bella's truck once again and now it could actually reach speeds above 60 mph without burning the engine out. When Bella opened their package it simply said next time you drive your truck push the pedal to the metal. Bella smirked at them and knew that Emmett had written the message.

Bella continued opening gifts. Edward had composed more music for her, Carlisle and Esme had given her more plane tickets to visit her mother, and Alice and Jasper had gotten her a large volume of the works of William Shakespeare.

Bella thanked them all profusely and sat back and enjoyed the fire and the company. At some point Alice had disappeared from the group. Bella wondered if she had gone out to hunt. Her eyes traveled to Carlisle as she thought of the gift that she had gotten Alice.

As if feeling her scrutiny, Carlisle's eyes locked on her own. Bella got up and went to the kitchen and was grateful when she turned around and Carlisle was behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me to get Alice's gift," he said. Bella shrugged uncomfortably. "I wasn't sure I was going to give it to her. Do you really think she'll like it?"

Carlisle smiled as he retrieved the gift and handed it to Bella.

Alice stood outside on the balcony staring up at the stars that glowed above her head. She allowed herself a small smile as she heard the door to the house open and Bella's sweet scent hit her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come out here. You keep changing your mind," Alice said, as Bella came to stand beside her.

Bella froze. "So you know what I'm going to give you?"

Alice turned to face her. "No. You've changed your mind so much that I can't get a clear image. You still don't know what you're going to do."

Bella fidgeted with the bag in her hands. "If you just take it from me then there's no decision to be made," Bella spoke softly.

Alice giggled. "You don't realize how nice it is to be truly surprised sometimes." Alice took the bag from Bella's hands and then produced a wrapped gift, which she handed to Bella.

Bella frowned in confusion. "But Alice, you already gave…" Alice shushed her with a wave of her hand.

"I wanted you to have this," she answered Bella's questioning look.

Bella turned the wrapped gift over in her hands. It was so perfectly wrapped she almost didn't want to damage it by opening it. She arched an eyebrow at Alice.

"Guess you're living dangerously."

"You won't cut yourself. Remember who you're talking to here," Alice admonished.

Bella opened the gift cautiously and completely forgot about the worry of cutting herself as she unwrapped the book. It was a copy of Sense and Sensibility that was originally published in 1811.

"Alice, how did you? This is even older than you are," Bella exclaimed. She was afraid to even open the pages of the fragile novel.

Alice just smiled. "A lady doesn't reveal everything," she said enigmatically.

Alice's comment made Bella remember her earlier exchange with Edward. "Alice, when I was going to eat dinner, you and Edward looked at each other like you were having a conversation. What was that about?" Alice looked at her and her expression was almost shy.

"I was worried that you would feel self-conscious if we all joined you when you were eating your dinner," Alice replied.

"Oh, did you have a vision?," Bella asked.

Alice looked at Bella and shook her head. "No. I just noticed that the first time that you came over for dinner you seemed uncomfortable being the only one eating."

Bella felt warmth spread through her chest at Alice's thoughtfulness. Even Edward hadn't noticed her discomfort. Being around Alice made her dizzy sometimes with the things that Alice made her feel.

Bella's eyes returned to the bag that Alice had taken from her. Alice took the hint and reached inside, her eyes widening as she came into contact with a wine bottle that felt extremely hot. She pulled the bottle out and knew immediately that the red liquid inside was not wine.

"Bella, where did you..?"

"Um, you said that you and Jasper went to Africa on a trip and that zebra blood was unlike anything you had ever tasted," Bella stammered. She knew it had bothered Alice that it was difficult to travel in Africa because of the bright sunlight. She and Jasper had only been able to move around at night because of the risk of exposure during the day.

Alice's eyes darkened as she realized what was inside of the bottle. "Bella, this is incredibly thoughtful of you. I can't wait to enjoy it."

"Well good then don't wait," Bella said softly. She reached back into the bag and produced a darkened glass and handed it to Alice.

Alice's eyes widened as she realized what Bella wanted her to do.

"You should drink it before it cools down. Carlisle said you would want it hot."

"Bella I don't know. When we drink that dark part of us comes out. I've never drank in front of a human," Alice said worriedly.

"Alice, please," Bella whispered. She knew it was more than curiosity that made her want to watch Alice drink. Part of her was interested in watching a vampire drink and part of her really wanted to make Alice happy. The thought of Alice's dark side appearing only intrigued her more because she had only ever seen Alice bouncing around with positive energy or occasionally sad when something happened in the family.

Alice couldn't refuse Bella when she pleaded like that. She popped the cork off of the bottle with her thumb sending it flying into the forest. Her eyes turned black as the scent of the blood hit her and she poured some into the glass. She resisted the urge to drink straight from the bottle. If she drank too quickly she was afraid she would really be out of control.

Bella watched completely transfixed as Alice's lips touched the glass and Alice's throat moved as she gulped the blood down. Alice had begun growling softly. It sounded almost like purring.

"Oh my, that is divine." Alice breathed.

Bella watched her pour another glass and drink that down too. There was something incredibly erotic about watching Alice drink. She should have been repulsed since blood made her queasy but she was anything but while she watched Alice.

Alice's eyes were closed so she could focus on just smell and taste. It wasn't quite the same as drinking from the source but it was hot and tasty and that was enough.

As Alice finished the last glass of blood, a stream of it escaped from her lips and started to run down her chin. Bella didn't even give it a second thought as she reached her hand up to Alice's face to stop the blood from staining her shirt collar. Bella froze as her hand was snatched by Alice's cold hand and held in place against Alice's face. Bella was reminded of how Charlie used to warn her as a child not to go near a dog when it was eating or try and take its bone away. You might just get bitten.

Alice discarded the empty glass and turned eyes that were still almost black to Bella's hand. Bella stiffened as she watched Alice sniffing her hand. The drop of blood had traveled down her thumb to the bottom of her hand leaving a dark red trail. Bella gasped as Alice's surprisingly warm mouth made contact with the heel of her hand. Bella felt a hint of sharp teeth lightly touch her skin and the wet swipe of Alice's tongue as she licked the blood from Bella's skin.

Alice's control was rapidly deteriorating. The fact that this was Bella's hand she was licking was the only thing keeping the beast in check. Alice tore her mouth away from Bella's skin but Bella's hand remained cupping her cheek.

"Bella, you make me want to do bad bad things," Alice said. Her breathing was labored and her whole body was shuddering as she tried to control herself. Bella's fingers were lightly stroking her cheek and had moved on to strands of her hair. The effect should have been soothing but Alice's skin felt like it was on fire from both the blood and Bella's touch.

Alice thought of fleeing when she felt Bella's fingers tighten in her hair. Bella stared at Alice's full lips and firmly tugged Alice's face towards her but left a small space between them. She was unsure of herself enough that she wanted to allow Alice an out.

Alice didn't hesitate as she hungrily kissed Bella's lips. Her arms went around Bella's back while Bella kept one hand in her hair and the other against Alice's hip. Bella could taste the faint iron tang of the blood in Alice's mouth but wasn't bothered by it. Edward was so restrained when he kissed her and Alice was all heat.

Bella finally broke away to take a breath and rested her forehead against Alice's. She loosened her grip on Alice's hair and brought it to Alice's cool cheek. Bella brought her lips to Alice's again and it was a much softer and more brief kiss this time.

Alice stiffened suddenly and they both heard a loud menacing growl from a few feet away. They both turned to see a furious Edward standing with them on the porch. He was breathing heavily and his fangs were bared at Alice.

"Alice, what do you think you're doing!"

Bella was frozen in fear. She couldn't even think of something appropriate to say to explain why she had kissed Alice. She looked over at Alice whose eyes had returned to their rich golden color.

Alice glanced somewhere above their heads. "Well Edward, I read that during Christmas it is part of the human custom to kiss while under this plant," Alice calmly explained.

Bella and Edward looked to where Alice was staring. "Mistletoe" Bella blurted out. She had not seen the small green plant with the red berries when she had arrived on the porch but there it was hanging off of the gutter above their heads.

Edward seemed to calm down after seeing the plant but he frowned again. "Do I smell blood?"

"It's okay Edward. I just gave Alice some zebra blood as a gift" Bella explained. She hoped that Edward would just let this drop. Edward took Bella's hand in his own and smiled at her.

"That's very kind of you, Bella"

He glanced at Alice and his frown returned. "Alice, that was very foolish of you to drink in front of Bella. You could have killed her. What were you thinking?"

Bella gulped nervously as she waited for Alice to reply. She didn't want Edward to know that she had asked Alice to but she didn't want Alice to be blamed either. Alice concentrated on her thoughts before she spoke.

"You're right Edward. I'm sorry. I think we both got caught up in the Holiday spirit."

Edward detected no evidence of subterfuge in Alice's thoughts. There was only happiness, love, and regret that she had upset Edward.

Edward decided to let the matter drop for now. "Let's go back inside Bella. You must be freezing." He tugged Bella's hand as he turned towards the door. Bella felt anything but cold as she turned to look at Alice. She silently mouthed that she was sorry to Alice. Alice shook her head from side to side and gave Bella a small smile. She watched Bella and her brother disappear back into the house.

Alice's eyes turned back to the mistletoe above her head. She recalled again the research that she had done on the Christmas holiday on the Internet in preparation for the celebration and sighed. She had always enjoyed certain human customs but she had a feeling she would not forget this one anytime soon.


End file.
